The Wolf Pack
The Wolf Pack is a pack of hostile wolves that roam the Forest. The pack is led by the Alpha, a rather strong and intimidating wolf that holds a great amount of authority. They made their first appearance in the episode "Brother Up". Appearance The pack is quite big, consisting of large, aggressive wolves. They seem to be able to make their eyes glow red at will. The Alpha is distinguished by a bandage covering his right eye (which may be either injured or missing.) Brother Up While out jogging in the Forest, the Bears encounter two of the several wolves from the pack. After Grizzly attempts to deter them by giving them the Bears' cash, they nearly end up attacking them. Panicked, Panda accidentally backs up into a web while holding the water pack, and starts to shriek and stumble about with a web stuck on his head while holding the pack up high. This massive appearance the noise ended up causing the wolves the flee. Later at night, after receiving a note from the Alpha telling him to go outside, Panda, who's with Charlie, ends up finding the entire pack outside the cave in a threatening stance. Charlie gets Panda the water pack and he attempts the stunt he did before, but Charlie accidentally dropped the pack into the way of the wolves. They respond by destroying the sack entirely. Charlie goes to hide in a trashcan. In fear, Panda begins to back up as the wolves slowly approach him, growling. Before he knew it, Ice Bear appeared and pushed himself under Panda, making his appearance bigger. The wolves retaliate; the Alpha howling and commanding some wolves to stack them atop each other. They end up just taller than Ice Bear and Panda. Not knowing what to do, Panda hears Charlie climbing out of the trashcan. He has him bring the trashcan over to them, Ice Bear climbing on top of it, making them taller once more. In anger, the Alpha commands more wolves stack up until they're taller than the Bears once more. Panda then threatens a stacking war as he tells Charlie to get him something else to stack on. The two then wage an all-out stacking competition as Charlie keeps bringing objects for Panda and Ice Bear to stand on. The wolves keep on responding by having more of their own stack beneath the already-growing stack. After the last of their pack finishes the stack, the wolves laugh in victory as the Bears have run out of stuff to stack on. In a panic, Panda starts crying for Grizzly's help. He ends up hearing them and runs outside, climbing to the very top of the stack and standing up on Panda. The wolves are shocked but are not yet deterred. Grizzly takes in a deep breath and lets out a ferocious growl, causing the wolves' stack to break and them running back to the Forest in fear and defeat. Trivia * The pack has enough wolves to be nearly as tall as the Bears while in their Bear Stack standing on top of a stack of every single stackable item in their home. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Minor Characters Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Mammals Category:Groups Category:Species in Name Category:Wildlife